harry potter alla el amor
by herm-harry2
Summary: Holaaa !
1. verdadero amor

Se hizo muy de noche, y sin darse cuenta se habían adentrado en el bosque. Por el suelo había un grupo de arañas. A la pareja, les daban igual las arañas, siempre que estuvieran juntos. Había una araña gigante. Era la de hace tres años. Los chicos no se dieron ni cuenta. Ron estaba muerto de miedo. Tartamudeaba y no se le entendían las palabras.

- Harry, una araña gigante. Es Aragon. Vayámonos de aquí!!

Salen corriendo pero había un ejército de arañas rodeándoles. Harry llama a su escoba y ron también. Hermione ni se molestó, ya que no le gustaba montar en ellas.  
- Vamos. Tenemos que salir de aquí

- Harry, yo no puedo subirme. Tengo miedo

- herm, amor, ¿confías en mi?  
- Claro que si

Pues sube conmigo -. La chica sube pero se coge muy fuerte a su amado Potter. Cho los ve de nuevo. Como venían del bosque prohibido, van corriendo a chivarse a Dumbledore. Éste pone medios para que no se volviera a repetir. Les castigó una hora más de pociones y ordenar la clase de Pociones de Snape. Estuvieron dos horas. Lobby, les llevó la cena a la cama. La disfrutaron los tres juntos, en la habitación de chicos. ;Menos mal que estaban todos durmiendo. Hermione, empezó a entrarle el sueño. Harry se puso golosillo.

- Podrías quedarte aquí conmigo ¿no?

- ¿Quieres que me quede? Por mi... vale. Me pongo el pijama y vengo _(que bien. Duermo con mi chico. No ocurrirá nada)_ -. Se besan y va corriendo a ponerse el pijama. Solo tardó cinco minutos, aquel día. Ron, se dio cuenta de que estorbaba y se fue a dormir a su cama. Estuvieron todo el rato con mimitos y besándose. Se quedaron hasta las 3h de la madrugada. Harry iba a besarla cuando se le pasa un pensamiento dudoso por la cabeza.

- Tengo que dejar a Cho. Se lo diré mañana. ¿Vale?  
- ¿A que viene ahora la guarra de Cho? No sentirás nada por ella ¿no?  
- Hermione, tu crees eso porque estas celosa. No deberías estarlo, y menos, de ella. . Antes de volver con ella, moriría  
- Yo no creo que pienses eso exactamente -. Le cae una lágrima y disimuladamente se seca las lágrimas con el pijama.

- Herm, te **AMO** a ti. A nadie más. Y mañana, cuando deje a Cho, lo veras. Anda, vamos a jugar un ratito, amor  
- No. Yo tengo sueño. Adiós -. Ésta, se hace la dormida para ver la reacción de Harry. No fue muy buena. No podía dormir. Estaba nervioso, junto a la ventana y demasiado pensativo. Se le acerca.

- Harry, no te preocupes. Te creo. Y se que me amas. Y yo también a ti. Jugaremos  
- Vale -. Empezaron a quitarse la ropa poco a poco. Ron se movía mucho pero pasaron de el y siguieron. Se quedaron en ropa interior cuando una voz grita.

- Hola ¡¡¡¡parejita!!!! Oh, me parece que interrumpo algo... Pe... perdón  
- Nada Ron. Mejor otro día  
- Si -. Dice vergonzosa, la chica y se besan. Fueron al gran comedor. Todos los de Gryffindor sabían que Harry y Hermione habían dormido juntos.

- Co... ¿como os habéis enterado?  
- Una fuente muy fiable nos lo contó todo. Hubo temita si no fuera por el torpe de Ron  
- ¿Eso también os lo contaron? Quien es que le o la matare  
- Mejor que no. Es Ron. Pero tranquilo, que el solo se lo dijo a Jinnie, pero nosotros, lo escuchemos. Mira, mala suerte  
- Si ya mala suerte. Fred, Jorge, ¿os enterasteis de la conversación de vuestros hermanos y encima lo decís por ahí? Os habéis pasado. Como se entere krum...  
- ¡¡Me parece que se entero!!  
- Que dices. ¿Porque lo dices Jorge? No me digas...  
- Potter, ¿son ciertos los rumores?  
- ¿Qué pasa si lo son?  
- Que te matare  
- Te gane una vez. Puedo ganarte otra más  
- No cuentes con ello, Potter  
- ¿Qué no? ¿Que te hace pensar eso?  
- Que soy mejor que tu  
- Olvídate de eso Krum  
- Mira, vamos a comprobarlo. Esta tarde tu contra mi. En la sala de duelos  
- Hecho. Quedamos a las seis en punto  
- Ah Potter, que Hermione no se entere  
- Trankilo -. Cada uno se va para un lado. Ron va corriendo  
-Estas loco? Como aceptas  
- Ron, puedo ganar -. Estuvieron un rato callados. Las clases pasaron enseguida. Se estuvieron mandando notas. Llegó la hora. Ron puso una excusa para llevarse a Harry. El, fue al duelo. Allí, ya estaba Krum. Se colocaron en sus puestos y empezaron a atacarse. A Harry le sangraba el brazo y a Krum la pierna. Vino una voz corriendo. Era Hermione.

- Era cierto. En tus pensamientos existía este duelo  
- Me ¿leíste el pensamiento?

- estabas muy raro. Quería saber que te pasaba. Por cierto, ya podéis dejar de pelear. Harry estas sangrando. Krum, tu también!! Venid, que os curaré. Fueron a Madame Pomfrey. La enfermera curó a krum y Hermione a su Harry. Madame Pomfrey, quería saber que ocurrió pero no lo conseguía averiguar.

- ¿Que ocurrió, chicos?

- Nada -. Dicen todos a la vez. Ron, se entera de lo que pasó al ver as Dumbledore corriendo hacia la enfermería.

- Harry, ¿que ha pasado?  
- ¡¡Te gané, Krum!!  
- Esta lucha contigo, la recuperare. Como que me llamo Viktor Krum

- Ah, ¿Así te llamas?

- No me molestes, Potter -. Curaron a harry y éste empezó a contar la batalla. Contó que fue muy emocionante. Sobretodo porque gano por amor. Al pronunciar esas palabras se gira a su novia y le besa. La chica estaba un poco molesta porque no le dijo nada y sobretodo porque se peleó con Krum, que era peligroso. Se creía culpable por el brazo de

Harry. Dumbledore le quitó 150 puntos a Gryffindor y castigaron a Krum.  
Fueron a cenar y enseguida a dormir. Se durmieron enseguida. Sobre todo Harry. Tuvo un día demasiado ajetreado. Tuvo un sueño muy bueno.


	2. 2 Verdadero Amor

Se hizo muy de noche, y sin darse cuenta se habían adentrado en el bosque. Por el suelo había un grupo de arañas. A la pareja, les daban igual las arañas, siempre que estuvieran juntos. Había una araña gigante. Era la de hace tres años. Los chicos no se dieron ni cuenta. Ron estaba muerto de miedo. Tartamudeaba y no se le entendían las palabras.

- Harry, una araña gigante. Es Aragon. Vayámonos de aquí!!

Salen corriendo pero había un ejército de arañas rodeándoles. Harry llama a su escoba y ron también. Hermione ni se molestó, ya que no le gustaba montar en ellas.  
- Vamos. Tenemos que salir de aquí

- Harry, yo no puedo subirme. Tengo miedo

- herm, amor, ¿confías en mi?  
- Claro que si

Pues sube conmigo -. La chica sube pero se coge muy fuerte a su amado Potter. Cho los ve de nuevo. Como venían del bosque prohibido, van corriendo a chivarse a Dumbledore. Éste pone medios para que no se volviera a repetir. Les castigó una hora más de pociones y ordenar la clase de Pociones de Snape. Estuvieron dos horas. Lobby, les llevó la cena a la cama. La disfrutaron los tres juntos, en la habitación de chicos. ;Menos mal que estaban todos durmiendo. Hermione, empezó a entrarle el sueño. Harry se puso golosillo.

- Podrías quedarte aquí conmigo ¿no?

- ¿Quieres que me quede? Por mi... vale. Me pongo el pijama y vengo _(que bien. Duermo con mi chico. No ocurrirá nada)_ -. Se besan y va corriendo a ponerse el pijama. Solo tardó cinco minutos, aquel día. Ron, se dio cuenta de que estorbaba y se fue a dormir a su cama. Estuvieron todo el rato con mimitos y besándose. Se quedaron hasta las 3h de la madrugada. Harry iba a besarla cuando se le pasa un pensamiento dudoso por la cabeza.

- Tengo que dejar a Cho. Se lo diré mañana. ¿Vale?  
- ¿A que viene ahora la guarra de Cho? No sentirás nada por ella ¿no?  
- Hermione, tu crees eso porque estas celosa. No deberías estarlo, y menos, de ella. . Antes de volver con ella, moriría  
- Yo no creo que pienses eso exactamente -. Le cae una lágrima y disimuladamente se seca las lágrimas con el pijama.

- Herm, te **AMO** a ti. A nadie más. Y mañana, cuando deje a Cho, lo veras. Anda, vamos a jugar un ratito, amor  
- No. Yo tengo sueño. Adiós -. Ésta, se hace la dormida para ver la reacción de Harry. No fue muy buena. No podía dormir. Estaba nervioso, junto a la ventana y demasiado pensativo. Se le acerca.

- Harry, no te preocupes. Te creo. Y se que me amas. Y yo también a ti. Jugaremos  
- Vale -. Empezaron a quitarse la ropa poco a poco. Ron se movía mucho pero pasaron de el y siguieron. Se quedaron en ropa interior cuando una voz grita.

- Hola ¡¡¡¡parejita!!!! Oh, me parece que interrumpo algo... Pe... perdón  
- Nada Ron. Mejor otro día  
- Si -. Dice vergonzosa, la chica y se besan. Fueron al gran comedor. Todos los de Gryffindor sabían que Harry y Hermione habían dormido juntos.

- Co... ¿como os habéis enterado?  
- Una fuente muy fiable nos lo contó todo. Hubo temita si no fuera por el torpe de Ron  
- ¿Eso también os lo contaron? Quien es que le o la matare  
- Mejor que no. Es Ron. Pero tranquilo, que el solo se lo dijo a Jinnie, pero nosotros, lo escuchemos. Mira, mala suerte  
- Si ya mala suerte. Fred, Jorge, ¿os enterasteis de la conversación de vuestros hermanos y encima lo decís por ahí? Os habéis pasado. Como se entere krum...  
- ¡¡Me parece que se entero!!  
- Que dices. ¿Porque lo dices Jorge? No me digas...  
- Potter, ¿son ciertos los rumores?  
- ¿Qué pasa si lo son?  
- Que te matare  
- Te gane una vez. Puedo ganarte otra más  
- No cuentes con ello, Potter  
- ¿Qué no? ¿Que te hace pensar eso?  
- Que soy mejor que tu  
- Olvídate de eso Krum  
- Mira, vamos a comprobarlo. Esta tarde tu contra mi. En la sala de duelos  
- Hecho. Quedamos a las seis en punto  
- Ah Potter, que Hermione no se entere  
- Trankilo -. Cada uno se va para un lado. Ron va corriendo  
-Estas loco? Como aceptas  
- Ron, puedo ganar -. Estuvieron un rato callados. Las clases pasaron enseguida. Se estuvieron mandando notas. Llegó la hora. Ron puso una excusa para llevarse a Harry. El, fue al duelo. Allí, ya estaba Krum. Se colocaron en sus puestos y empezaron a atacarse. A Harry le sangraba el brazo y a Krum la pierna. Vino una voz corriendo. Era Hermione.

- Era cierto. En tus pensamientos existía este duelo  
- Me ¿leíste el pensamiento?

- estabas muy raro. Quería saber que te pasaba. Por cierto, ya podéis dejar de pelear. Harry estas sangrando. Krum, tu también!! Venid, que os curaré. Fueron a Madame Pomfrey. La enfermera curó a krum y Hermione a su Harry. Madame Pomfrey, quería saber que ocurrió pero no lo conseguía averiguar.

- ¿Que ocurrió, chicos?

- Nada -. Dicen todos a la vez. Ron, se entera de lo que pasó al ver as Dumbledore corriendo hacia la enfermería.

- Harry, ¿que ha pasado?  
- ¡¡Te gané, Krum!!  
- Esta lucha contigo, la recuperare. Como que me llamo Viktor Krum

- Ah, ¿Así te llamas?

- No me molestes, Potter -. Curaron a harry y éste empezó a contar la batalla. Contó que fue muy emocionante. Sobretodo porque gano por amor. Al pronunciar esas palabras se gira a su novia y le besa. La chica estaba un poco molesta porque no le dijo nada y sobretodo porque se peleó con Krum, que era peligroso. Se creía culpable por el brazo de

Harry. Dumbledore le quitó 150 puntos a Gryffindor y castigaron a Krum.  
Fueron a cenar y enseguida a dormir. Se durmieron enseguida. Sobre todo Harry. Tuvo un día demasiado ajetreado. Tuvo un sueño muy bueno.


End file.
